Hookblades and Tulips
by Signora-Cifer04
Summary: You are a 16th century Ottoman novice assassin that accidentally met the personification of the Empire Sadiq when he turns your everyday world around has it already been turned around since you're an Assassin? Reader insert eventually TurkeyxReader and human names are used
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first thing is first, this is my first reader-insert (TT_TT and crossover) and I don't own Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) or Assassin's Creed (Ubisoft) Enjoy ^^**

* * *

You couldn't help but to be out of the Assassin headquarters and run through the rooftops of Constantinople or we should call it Istanbul, but back to you having to run through and use the zip lines (ropes) with your "retro cool" hook blade. Of course you do have a curfew since Yusuf (your master) had to help you out when the last time you had to fight the Byzantine Templars and nearly killed you on your way back but since you did ask his permission he fortunately let you go so there you go running from one roof top to another and avoiding guards on your way to your destination which was the harbor for one reason the view of the Mediterranean sea stretching as far as your eyes can see (well hope that your eyes are not are sensitive to the sun's glare). Of course you made it to see one more time; the view of the sea was breath taking until you a man shouting at you "Ҫekil!" for him to unload the ship 'dikmek' you thought as you moved and relocate yourself but since the sun is nearly out you knew your curfew in coming into place "Crap!" was the only thing in your mind so far while running back to the Assassin headquarters 'Great! Effendi is going to be pissed! Bok! Bok!' strings of Turkish cursing ran through your mind until finally you reached the door you wanted to see. As you walked in quietly (though you had to be it is one of the ways of an Assassin) 'Don't worry _(name)_ you'll be fine…' "_(NAME)_!" 'Crap' great you're in trouble you knew from the moment you started running you're in trouble and get a yelling/lecture from Yusuf. "_(Name)_ where have you been?" asked Yusuf "…The harbor effendi…?" as you gave him your attempt of an innocent look "_(Name)_ did you run into guards again?" "No" and from an attempted face to the poker face he sighed and waved a cue that he let you go 'That was close' you thought while going to your room.

-Time skip to the next day-

Morning had came and of course there are more training to do, more climbing more combat and more running and you of course dread this so much but as the higher rank Assassins (including Yusuf) they always say that the Grandmaster Altaïr had to do the same but more brutal but of course you are low on motivation and that didn't move your motivation any higher but at least you show some effort. Back to where we were, so all the assassins were called down about something (it had to be what else can it be?) "Kardeslerim! Today our Mentor Ezio will be arriving" 'What? You have to be kidding me' you have a bad feeling about the Great Mentor Ezio coming over to observe what all the novices; masters are doing and that he is not strict about things. You crossed your fingers hoping that he is not a stick in the mud

-Time skip to few hours later-

You wanted to be out again away from the "Mentor Ezio" unfortunately Yusuf insisted that you go with him the pick Ezio up; great there goes your plan to be away from the Mentor. As you both reached to the Golden Horn while Yusuf was waiting for Ezio (or the old man in grey?) to stop talking to another ( a boy that is about 15 – 16 years of age) but as a novice you are you doze off somewhere else for who knows how long until you snapped out of it and bumped into a masked stranger he was tall (don't ask me how tall) wearing traditional attire and has a sword by his side and just by looking at him he does look intimidating and all you squeaked was "ҫok üzüldüm!" 'Please don't kill me' was the last thing you thought but instead of a yelling "Hayır, benim hatam" and though you couldn't see it he smiled and gave you a tulip? And all you thought that he was going to curse at you; you just stared at him in total dumbstruck until "_(Name!)_" a call from Yusuf but he is with an old man 'Mentor Ezio?' "Boun giorno" "Nedir?" "Mi dispace, good day" so by his accent he is Italian but why is his robes look foreign from Italy? "Excuse me but we need to go on the tour of Istanbul, this way Mentor "da Firenze"" and into the city all three of you walked into the streets of (again) Istanbul.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Ҫekil - get out of the way**

**dikmek - Prick**

**Effendi - Master**

**Bok - Crap**

**Kardeslerim - Brothers and Sisters**

**ҫok üzüldüm - I am so sorry**

**Hayır, benim hatam - No, it's my fault**

**Nedir - What**

**Boun giorno - Good day**

**Mi dispace - I'm sorry**

**da Firenze - Of Florence**

**O.O Lot of translations but if I mistranslated please tell me TT-TT like Ezio sang in the game "My Turkish... is absurd"**


	2. Chapter 2

****Celebrating** Thanks for the first review TTuTT I feel loved though I'm surprised that the translations are okay ._. Enjoy the second chapter ^^'**

* * *

A few hours has passed since you and Yusuf picked up the Mentor, so far he was nice and found out how he became a determined Assassin (though the writer thinks you know the story from AC: 2 – Tragic) so now Yusuf just showed him the retro cool hook blade "I think I'll show this to the brotherhood in Roma" "But just remember where the credit goes to" but of course you left (without permission!) well you did asked earlier and he agreed and out into the streets you go, there was nothing much just how it was everyday: shops, drunks, guards (but they made you nervous), and ships (of course in the harbors between the city).

-Time skip to 2 hours-

Now you realized that this is boring and went to the harbor and take a ship to the other side of the city; finally you made it within… minutes? Anyways went to (obviously) walk more and more again boredom overcame you and just as you turned around you accidentally bumped into guards (are you that clumsy? Sheesh!) "Nereye gittiğinizi izleyin!" and with that they were going to punch you and with instinct you shut your eyes and brace for the upcoming pain that they will bring but nothing happened; you opened your eyes and see that there was that man from earlier facing them and protecting you "Yeter! Başka bir yere gitmek!" and now they are retreating from you leaving you and the man alone he turns "Sen iyi misin?" "E-evet teşekkür ederim" "No problem" and hands you over another tulip (a red one to be exact) 'What's up with this dude and tulips? And that plain white mask?' you mentally asked yourself until he asked "What is your name?" "_(Name)_" "Are you hungry?" and in good timing your stomach growled and you just stood there and laughed awkwardly in utter embarrassment "E-evet" "Quit stuttering" "Eh?" "That's how they know how weak you sound" "Oh…" "One more time, are you hungry?" "Evet" "daha iyi" and so you both walked to get some yemek.

-Time skip to an hour-

You both arrived at what seems to be a palace and of course he walked you in; you were greeted by a young boy that appears to be wearing white and golden (with a weird pattern (greek)) sash and hve wavy brown hair with a small two headed curl "καλωσόρισμα" 'What did he just say!' "Sadiq who is that?" pointing at you "_(Name)_" "Welcome _(Name)_ my name is Herakles" 'That's a relief no unknown language there' but you felt a tug on your Novice robes and you looked down and see Herakles trying to get your attention "_(Name)_" can you get me that cat?" pointing at a grey cat that is sitting on a building behind the Palace's garden "Herakles, she won't get that cat from that-" but he noticed that you were already climbing that building reaching for the cat "Hey kitty~ come on get over here~" being hesitant the cat slowly crawled towards you; you tried to persuade and comfort the cat but the cat is just being slow "_(Name)_, just act like a cat! It will come to you!" "Wut? You got to be kidding me" you muttered but of course the cat wouldn't move so what did you do? Of course what Herakles told you to do… act like a cat this is very embarrassing you feel ashamed hope to die right in the spot but that would get things any worse and feel bad about the cute little Herakles you just met (and not to forget the mysterious Sadiq with tulips and masks) so since you finally got the cat you climbed down and gave the grey cat to Herakles and you saw him holding it like a toy (not throwing it around or anything but as if the cat was a gift) "σας ευχαριστώ" "Wut?" 'Not with that language again!' but whatever he said you accepted it (or did you?) and as soon you turned your head to see your surroundings you noticed that the sun is setting. So you rushed to the exit but Sadiq was about to stop you to ask about something "Üzgünüm!" and left to go back to the Assassin den.

* * *

**Roma - Rome**

**Nereye gittiğinizi izleyin - Watch where you're going**

**Yeter - Enough**

**Başka bir yere gitmek - Go some where else**

**Sen iyi misin - Are you Okay**

**Evet - Yes**

**teşekkür ederim - Thank you**

**daha iyi - better**

**yemek - Food**

**Üzgünüm - Sorry**

**καλωσόρισμα - Welcome**

**σας ευχαριστώ - Thank you**

**Again Review if there is any mistranslations and sorry for a shorter chapter TT_TT**


	3. Chapter 3

**;u; OH MY GOODNESS~ GRAZIE FOR THE REVIEWS~ **

**"Hello Sweetie" danke for the suggestion that I thought (and obviously) of using!(well somewhat)~ **

**And (I think I forgot to say in the last chapter but I had to) Assassin's Creed and Hetalia or any of the Characters are not mine but eh plot is... Enjoy!**

* * *

Days has passed and you noticed that the Templar count in the city has gone up and but also that the Mentor (Ezio) has acquired dens that are spread put in the city (yes in every district) and that there was some speculation about Masyaf keys and wisdom in a library but you shrugged it off and you noticed that you and Sadiq have been meeting up more frequently (yes everyday) and it felt like the days were more fun before you met him… it felt like he turned your world but then you wonder 'Why is he here? What is his purpose over here?' "Sadiq, why are you in this city?" you asked in concern "Erm…I-it's unfinished business that I have to do" he replied

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say to clean up a mess that is left here"

"What mess?" 'Is he talking about the Byzantine Templars?'

"I can't tell"

"Oh, okay"

"Hey, want to come back to my place? Herakles misses you"

"Wha?" You were surprised that a kid ("Little" kid) actually wanted to see you though for some reason you had bad luck around children for an example you made a baby cry just by trying to be nice to her; "Evet, he won't stop blabbling about you" he complained "Plus I wanted to show you the place, which I tried to do the last time but you ran out the door like you had a curse or something!" he whined remembering the time when you got the cat down from the building "Eh! Sorry it's… that my uh… my baba wanted me to get home before night time" 'nice lying skills' you sarcastically said in your head "You live with your parents?" he bluntly asked… and again you felt embarrassed and you felt heat filled in your cheeks but all the feelings IN FRONT OF A GUY yes a guy and you have been around guys but this one in particular is different; how? And why? And you try to shake it off (mentally because physically is weird especially in front of Sadiq) "Eh… erm um…" trying to come up with an answer "Let's just drop the subject is it fine?"

'Phew Evet' "E-evet…"

"Why are you stuttering again?"

"What do you mean 'Why am I stuttering?'" you laughed awkwardly "Don't try to fool me _(Name)_ I know more about you now" as he gave you a mischievous smile and with that smile you blushed for no apparent reason "See that means you lie"

"What! YOK!"

"See lying again" and there you surrendered "Evet you win this time" And he still hung on to the previous subject "So you still want to come?" then you replied "I have to ask my 'Baba' first"

-Skip to the Assassin Headquarters-

You walked and looked around and noticed Yusuf wasn't there but there was the Mentor Ezio 'Great' "Afedersiniz, effendi" "Hm? Salve… uh" "_(First Name)_, _(First Name)_(Last Name)_" you said " Oh, Salve _(Name)_ what is the matter?" "Mentor, where is effendi Yusuf?" you asked and he replied "He went out to do some missions" "Oh" you felt kind of sad that he went out but that was not the problem the problem was that he wasn't there to let go with Sadiq. "Perdonate, but what is the matter you look… sad" "N-nothing mentor-" "Tell me what is bothering you" he demanded in his concerned mode then you replied "is… that I have a mission and Yusuf won't let me out-" you were hushed by Ezio's finger and he replied "Just go, if anything I let you go, salute a voi, _(Name)_" and with great joy you shouted "Ҫok tesekkür ederim!" and out with Sadiq you go.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Evet - yes**

**Baba - Dad**

**Yok - No**

**Effendi - Master**

**Salve - Hello**

**Perdonate - Pardon me**

**Salute a voi - Health to you**

**Ҫok tesekkür ederim - Thank you so much**

**And again if there are any mistranslations please review the correct translations**


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAAAAnd Chapter 4 is up! and I don't own Hetalia Assassin's Creed or any of the characters just the plot I own**

* * *

It has been an hour since you and Sadiq had arrived to his place; You and Herakles were playing with (yes) more cats but you asked him "Did you name them" he replied "Uh…" The points to a beige one "That one can be… Iris" for a second there you knew he just made that up; then Sadiq butted "Now we all know that you made that up Herakles"

"I may have"

"Sadiq leave Herakles alone at least he tries to name them right to the spot" you defended little Herakles

"Fine"

And back to naming cats the three of you ended up doing until another young child has entered but he looks a little older that Herakles, about a few inches taller and has his head covered with a cloth. "Sadiq?" was the only thing he said trying to get attention from the eldest out of the two brothers.

"Ah, Gupta! You finally woken up here meet _(Name)_ , and _(Name)_ Meet Gupta"

He responded "Hello, I am Gupta, Nice to meet you _(Name)_"

"Hi" was the only thing that you thought of; why? Because he looked serious (more serious than most children you have seen) And so you and Sadiq went to tour his domain he showed you first the garden, it showed you a better view of the sun (and setting) and there you felt like you forgot where you are and who you are with until you felt something took a grasp on your hand and then you turned to see Sadiq holding your hand waiting for you to get going to show you more in the place but you blushed at the sight of Sadiq's face without anything hiding his face except the same old white mask and him alone waiting and holding your hand.

-Time skip to 3 hours-

You have visited the rooms that the place had to offered and now you completely forgot about you curfew until now and now you are worried if you should leave now or not but Sadiq had noticed in your eyes (yet you can't really see his) "_(Name)_ are you okay?"While all three of them (Sadiq, Herakles and Gupta) looked at your direction "Y-Yeah" you hesitantly replied

"You're lying again" Sadiq bluntly replied

"Maybe is that she needs to go back home" Herakles butted in

"Um, Herakles is right I need to go back home" you said

"But it's too late to go back she may be bumping into guards non-stop and probably get attack by one" Gupta also butted in

"I can't allow that to happen" said Sadiq and you sighed in relief that you think he is going to escort you to the Assassin den but something just hit your mind, he never have been to the Assassin Den 'Just great how am I supposed to get to the Assassin guild?' then Sadiq had an idea "let's _(Name)_ stay over the night?"

"Wait, what?" You choked (I don't know how)

"You can stay over here for the night until the next morning" Sadiq repeated and without said Herakles and Gupta took you to a room and this room is huge compare to the one in the den, the bed is at least three times bigger and that's the only thing that noticed since you are tired from the tour of the place. You took off your boots and Sadiq came in with an extra pair of clothes "And what is that for?" you asked him "It's for you… I bought them for you" he responded and with thosed words you blushed (a tint of pink blush) and he left you alone for you to change clothes and sleep

-Time skip to the next day in the morning-

You woke up and you feel something on top of you and behind you so you slowly got up and saw Sadiq without his mask sleeping next to you and having his arm around your waist and then you blushed harder he looked cute sleeping even without his mask but snapped out of it and frantically check to see if you have your clothes on and then slowly you climbed out of the bed and dress in your Assassin clothes and put retro cool hook blade. As you got out of the place you went straight outside and you were stopped by Yusuf. "_(Name)_, where have you been? Have the Templars got you?" and he looked worried 'Seriously? Do I look like I got attacked?' "Yok effendi Yusuf"

"Yararlı, I have a mission for you _(Name)_" :D

* * *

**A mission hm... I wonder what mission is it? xD**

**Yok - No**

**effendi - master**

**Yararlı - Good**

**And review if there are any mistranslations**


	5. Chapter 5

**Weh! Mi dispace~ it has been so long since I have updated it is because I didn't really thought what I should write for this chapter weh!~ ;A; anyways, here is Chapter 5 and I don't own either Hetalia or Assassin's Creed**

* * *

"Yararlı, I have a mission for you _(Name)_"

"What mission effendi?" you asked in a little excitement

"Our sources have collected that the Templars are planning to rid a man, with a peculiar white mask, with a name of Sadiq Adan you must find him and protect him but I must warn you… "

With that name and description it hit you, you have a friend to protect, a friend that you have been hanging out with ever since he defended you from those guards in the other day; he was just next to you when you woke up he is the one that has two adorable brothers in his house but this could be another man (or any) in this with such coincidence though you snapped back into reality when Yusuf asked "Can you handle this _(Name)_?"

"Wha?"

"Can you handle this mission of protecting our possible ally?"

"Evet effendi"

"hayırlı, but may I remind you, you will not see me for days "

"For what effendi?"

"Let's just say that I have more business with the Mentor tonight"

That just gave you a question mark in mind either this is wrong or it is another mission he has to run but your mission is what you needed to focus.

-Time skip to 3 hours-

You aimlessly walk (and avoided guards) for 3 hours looking for this 'Sadiq Adan' until (and again but has been a long time since) you bumped into someone. "Gah! Sorry! Ҫok üzüldüm!" "It is alright _(Name)_" and this voice sounded very familiar but in a worried tone?

"Sadiq-?" you were cut off by him hugging you

"Where did you go _(Name)_!"

"I had to meet my 'Baba' again to let him… know that I'm alright… and he let me stay with you for… awhile…"

"What? Really but, why? Not that I don't want you away but…"

"He… has to go out… for business… and… he said… it does… not concerns me…" and you came up with that all on your own and he gave you a questionable look "Did you just made that up or you just clearly tried to remember everything he said?" and you grew irritated from that question "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING HE SAID!" you yelled (though the street you both were on is too busy to watch you both quarrel) "Okay, okay geeze I get it you are just hiding something". You sighed "Well I'm just telling you that I had to stay with you…" and from there he took you to his home.

-Time skip to 4 more hours later-

"Um… _(Name)_?" Sadiq called you

"Yes Sadiq?" you replied

"Can… you come to a banquet with me?" he mummered and slowly bowing his head trying to hide his blush from being noticed and you thought this through until you came up with an answer

"Yes"

* * *

**Daw~ It's a date~ ;u; **

**Yararl****ı - Good**

**Effendi – Master**

**Evet – yes**

**Ҫok üzüldüm – I'm so sorry**

**Reveiw if there are any corrections or suggestions that you have!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WEEEEEEEEH! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE AGAIN! ;A; I WASN'T PLANNING IT I SWEAR! I KNOW I HAD DONE ANOTHER CROSSOVER FANFICTION BUT I HAD THINGS TO DO EVEN IN MY SUMMER BREAK PLUS I COULDN'T REALLY REMEMBERWHEN EZIO WAS BEING A MINSTREL ;A; PLEASE FORGIVE ME! but don't worry I kind of made this chapter a litte longer just for you~ and again I don't own Hetalia or Assassin's Creed**

* * *

It took you an hour to get ready with the new attire that Sadik gave you and telling you that your Assassin clothes are not suited for this banquet. So (just in case) you were having a hard time finding perfect places that were easy for you to hide your weapons, but your retro cool hookblades (or hiddenblades) were your priority (and easy) weapon out of all. So you finished hiding your (small) weapons and then went to where Sadik is waiting for you.

"It's about time _(Name)_" he teased

"Yeah, yeah, whatever~" as you walked towards him.

-Time skip-

When you both had arrived at the entrance of another grand palace, but there were guards posted; they actually let you and Sadik by but one asked "Is she with you?"

"Evet" he replied

And with that they let you both go again, once you both were inside you heard… singing from a minstrel but of course they're Italian and you wondered if your Mentor (Ezio) had to encounter those daily baisis since he himself is Italian, but you shoved the thought away and enjoy your "date" with Sadik, in the banquet there was cheering, laughter, but there was something wrong with this banquet but you didn't know what it is, you kept having the feeling something wrong is going on and you started to look around and Sadik noticed it and he asked in a concerned tone "_(Name)_, is there something wrong?"

"I don't… know" you answered so you left to catch some air but a hand caught you, and you turned to see and it was him Sadik (again) "_(Name)_, please tell me what is wrong"

"I already told you I don't know" but you were pulled into his arms and yes they were warm and securing , but he gets into your personal space which making you turn red.

"But it's troubling you" he whispered in your ear, then he gets closer to your face while you both are closing your eyes bracing what's upcoming but a minstrel just ruined the moment and sings

"I'm a helpless minstrel I sing off key for coins… but if you see me in the street please kick me in the loins~"

'Gee thanks, I will, I certaintly will you "helpless" minstre- wait a minute… that voice sounded very familiar, it sounded like someone… MENTOR!' Yes that minstrel that messed up your moment with Sadik was your mentor Ezio, but he wasn't the only one you noticed you found more of the Assassins dressed as minstrel and wait, the moment that will be and forever shall be the most priceless moment of your Assassin life Yusuf himself was also in a minstrel outfit. Before Sadik was about to punch your mentor for the unforgiving interruption you pulled him away.

-Time skip to few minutes-

So now what are you trying to figure out is why are they here and pose as minstrel that can't even sing… and had to be annoying? So you yourself had to be alert and stay close to Sadik for most of the time. While you were on alert he was talking to a young man, which had to be the same you saw that was talking to your mentor. Then you were brought back into reality when Sadik called you

"_(Name)_!~"

"Hm?"

"_(Name)_, this is Prince Suleiman"

"Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum"

"Nice to meet you _(Name)_"

And right there a shout from a guard had caught your attention and in matter of seconds your master Yusuf was fighting off the guards whil a man with a sword is coming at you (or Suleiman) so you prepped out your retro cool hook blade but before he could go any nearer he was stab by of course your master (with a broken lute piece) then goes to you all (you, Sadik, and Suleiman)

"So I heard you are a governor too?" he asked Suleiman and they both had a long conversation then after it was over Ezio went to you "Forgive me messere…"

"Sadik" Sadik bluntly finished and he looked pissed

"Si, I sorry you were interrupted your session with one of my apprentices"

"Wait what?"

And so there was another conversation between Sadik and Mentor Ezio, but you weren't completely left out

"_(Name)_"

You turned to see Yusuf (still in a minstrel outfit) "Ah, effendi!"

"I know I feel and look ridiculous" he stated in an annoying tone "Right now Ezio is putting things straight with… your boyfriend right?"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Then why was he cuddling with you earlier?"

"…He was just comforting me since… I… couldn't… IT WAS NOTHING!" blurted out

And he laughed at your lie, oh what a terrible lie, so the violent (verbal) conversation was over Sadik took you with back home, and the way back was quiet and unsocialable atmosphere until you both reached the destination. In front of the home you turned to him and asked

"Are you mad at me?"

"Hm?"

You sighed "Are you mad at me?"

"No, just mad at your mentor, I understand that you can't just reveal yourself"

And again you sighed but in relief and so you both went in and there are still a lot to do around since he now knows that you are an Assassin there to protect him.

* * *

**Evet – Yes**

**Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum – Nice to meet you**

**Messere – Mister/ Sir**

**Well I had some inspiration on teh fluff part from an opening theme from an Anime "Trinity Blood" thought it is really good :3, so if are there any mistranslation or misspell please tell me~**


End file.
